WoWSB Wiki:Policy
If you think the policy requires a change, please contact an administrator or leave a message in the Suggestion page. There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. All users are expected to follow and adhere to the policies while editing or posting anything. Policies General *Resolving an issue is up to the administrator addressing that issue. Anything that may not be outlined clearly on this policy can be decided by an administrator if it requires it. Please do not try to argue with an administrator, as it may just worsen things. If you have complaints or other things you might want to say, leave it in the Suggestion page. *Assume good faith. *Don't be a jerk. *Please do not bite the newcomers. *Don't Feed the Trolls - Do not antagonise trolls under any circumstances. It may worsen the situation. *Use common sense. Don't interpret policies and editors word-for-word. *User Blocking - Also known as a ban. This will only be used in extreme cases. For example, if a user is seen deleting large amounts of pages when it is not warranted, or does not follow our Deletion Policy below, the user will be banned. Whether the user is banned for a duration of time or indefinitely is up to the administrator that applied the ban. *Respect other people. Be nice and don't try to cause unnecessary strife. *Artworks and other media should have source and/or credits. **You may put a link in either the comment body or on the caption. This is not something that will be strictly monitored but at the very least specify where you took the image from. **If it is your own artwork, no need to put credits but specify that its yours *Off-topic Discussions are allowed but keep it minimum **One thread per topic is allowed for a given time **Do not make this a General Discussion for another topic/game. This is not enforced but try to adhere to it. *Do not attempt to change any design that has been stipulated by the bureaucrat unless given permission. Chat Follow the WoWSB Wiki policies and rules when talking inside chat. Administrators and Chat Moderators may take action based on the situation at hand as well (this depends on the situation, of course). Ownership Users do not own the pages and/or files they edit. Do not undo edits made by other users just because you "disagree" with them. What is considered "disagreeing" will be determined independently when the need arises. Translations are an exception, as there may be multiple ways to interpret a sentence and can be discussed with editors. If you have complaints about an edit, please discuss it with the community before making any drastic changes. Protection of Pages Normally a page should remain unprotected and editable to everyone, unless there is considerable cause to warrant protection. Editing This is free for anyone to do on the wiki. If you make considerable changes, please write in the summary what you changed and why. Do not spam minor edits to increase your edit count. Comments General Comments are not something that is moderated that much, but do not: *Hate other people's comments. *Post useless comments that do not follow the topics. *Post comments that violate the wikia Terms of Use. Comments or Posts deemed inappropriate by the community will be removed. *If the topic has a wikia article, directly post your comment there **If it is something that's new and informative about the game, put it on the Recent Update page instead **If its about a ship, post your comment on the ship girl's page **If it's about two/multiple ships in general, you may post your comment here **If it's a question about the game, please try asking on the Community Live Chat located on the main page! **For other topics, please be mindful of what article to post it to. Recent Updates Comments on a specific update to the game is fine, as long as it belongs on its respective talk page. For example, comments for an update that is long past should not be posted on the Recent Updates page (which is meant for the most recent update). Questions regarding the updates can be posted, but if you expect the discussion to become large, use the Community Live Chat to do so. Please do not post useless comments that are unrelated. Those will be removed, depending on the comment. Hate comments will be removed, depending on its usage. (e.g. if it's constructive it might stay) What is considered a hate comment, if questioned, can be determined by the administrator that decides to address it. Deleting Cases where a page may be deleted Articles *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites links doesn't contribute positively to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense or gibberish. There is no point in keeping such content. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. Original research may be dealt with separately, but this is up to the administrator that is on that particular issue. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. This is a particularly sensitive issue, and must be discussed before any deletions are made. Deletions of this type are up to administrators and their decisions. Other *Pages that possess content that blatantly violates WoWSB Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, scamming, copyright violation, etc.). *Useless redirects, especially when the redirect is subjective. Redirects for common misspellings and typos, however, may be acceptable. If administrators decide the redirect is acceptable, even if it is subjective, then it does not warrant a deletion. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces or when renaming a file, more commonly known as "move artefacts". *Useless or duplicated categories/templates. Cases where a page may NOT be deleted: *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a lengthy article. *A page that requires cleanup or renovation. These pages are just in need of attention; they do not need to be deleted. If you want to adopt an article for renovation, please say so. *Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding offensive material, or inserting random words should be reverted. If a page was created with this content or did not have any legitimate content to begin with, it may be deleted. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits, or none at all. This should instead be nominated for deletion. Staff *Staff members are to be the bridge between players and clans and must have an account ready for editing at any given point in time *Each person who registers for staff position be it as a contributor, moderator, admin or even a bureaucrat, must be contactable through the staff server issued in the relevant emails by WG. *Seeking promotions through WG should at least be able to provide 20 articles of at least 80 bytes each Inactive Staff Staff who made no edits in last 1 months from contributions log may be demoted and have all titles removed, except chat mod, which does not count as staff. Admins must contact them via message wall and wait for two weeks, then remove their titles if they failed to reply in time. Policy adopted from here Category:Policy